


wanna be fluent in your love language

by asstrid



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstrid/pseuds/asstrid
Summary: jane and sabina get home after a successful mission- bosley gives them a reward, which is of course elena.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin, Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	wanna be fluent in your love language

**Author's Note:**

> they've all played together before, and discussed safewords and yes/no lists extensively. and also! there is definitely daddy kink in this, so please be warned. 
> 
> yes this is @atlantisairlock's fault. go blame her
> 
> shoutout to everyone in the chat who enabled me to write this filthy, absolutely irredeemable fic. thank you all!

"Congratulations, you two, for such a well done mission. I know it's been hard on you, and I would like to personally congratulate you with something I know we’ve all discussed in full detail," Bosley says, leading Jane and Sabina into the suite room at headquarters. They look at each other in confusion, but walk through the door when Bosley sweeps her hand in a 'go on' gesture.

Neither Angel knows what to expect, maybe a really good Saint-patented buffet, but both pairs of eyes widen and stop in their tracks as they take in Bosley’s proposed reward. If Janes pupils are blown and Sabina's breath is already picking up, hand reaching out to Jane for support, no one mentions it out loud. 

Because in the middle of the suite is a bed, and kneeling on that bed- is Elena. 

She's naked except for a broad red ribbon that's wrapped around her very strategically, a gold collar winking at her neck, and red handcuffs around her wrists. 

They’ve all played together before, laid down a list of likes and maybes and dislikes. And this is a fantasy that’s shared by all three women involved, taking shape over admissions cried out when Boz had edged each of them in turn, refusing to allow them to come until they’d each confessed at least two fantasies.

Jane and Sabina drink in the sight greedily, then turn to Bosley for instructions. 

Rolling her eyes, Bosley says, “Well, what are you waiting for? We're all clearly into it, get a move on. I edged Elena for two hours before I gave her to you, and she's probably going crazy by now.”

As if in answer to Bosley's words, Elena whimpers, head dropping to her chest for a split second before she recovers and meets Jane's darkening eyes.

Bosley moves to a chair at the foot of the bed. Her prime viewing spot, to watch all three angels. She watches Jane and Sabina basically scamper onto the bed, hands already roaming over one another as they strip each other quickly. Safe territory; Bosley plans to change that soon. 

As Jane reaches out to slowly unwrap Elena like a present, Elena's breath hitches and her chest starts to heave. Sabina moves closer, hesitant, and Bosley chuckles fondly. 

But as cute as Sabina and Jane are in their uncertainty, she's impatient for the show to begin. “Go ahead and touch her, Sabina,” Bosley commands. “Run your hands all over her body and touch anywhere you like. But don't stay in one place for too long. We wouldn't want her to come too quickly, would we? And  _ you _ wouldn't want to disappoint me.”

At Bosley's warning, Jane and Sabina jump into action. Jane drops a kiss on Elena's clearly overheated skin as she removes each section of criss-crossing ribbon. Each brush of lips makes Elena shudder. Sabina starts to run an exploratory hand over Elena's body, down her sternum, across her belly, deliberately avoiding her breasts.

Elena's eyes fly open, making eye contact with Bosley as she realizes that Sabina’s trying not to work her up too quickly, just as Bosley had instructed. Bosley smirks back at her, dragging her gaze up and down her body. 

'Oh, Elena, did you really think I'd let you come as soon as our angels here walked through the door? You're going to have to earn it, and so will they. Sabina, why don't you pinch at Elena's nipple? Just once, to make her even needier.'

Sabina obeys, and Elena moans, then bites it off in embarrassment. 

Bosley tsks. “Babydoll, I gave you  _ completely _ to Sabina and Jane here for the night, just like  _ you _ wanted. That means your body, your cumming, your sounds. So don't try to hold yourself back like that again, or I'll make Jane lick you till you almost come then pull away for hours. understand?”

Elena sobs in shame and need and heat. “Yes, daddy, I'll be your good girl, I won't hide any sounds just please, please 'bina, Boz please make her touch me again,”

At Elena's begging, Jane's pupils blow even further and Boz takes note. Interesting, she thinks. “Jane, I see that makes you react very...curiously. Is it because you want Elena to call you daddy too? Or because you want to be on your knees for me like she is every night, calling me daddy and sucking daddy's strap? Answer me.”

Elena leans her body into Jane's touch, trying to reassure her even as she wriggles in her handcuffs and under Sabina's hands. 

Jane takes a moment to answer. Her voice is shot through with desire when she speaks.    
“I wanna call you daddy too...and have Sabina and Elena watch me suck your strap...and have Sabina spank me while she watches.  _ Daddy _ .”

Elena and Sabina moan in tandem, Sabina shoving fingers to her clit impatiently at the vision Jane's describing. “God, Jane,” she groans as she rubs four fingers over herself. “Starting out strong, huh? You'd look so fucking good, all filled up on Boz's strap and my fingers, sucking all the way to her hilt whenever I spank you hard,'

Elena's grinding at the air without shame now, body tight with need. “Please, daddy, I need you- I need them- I need you to make them touch me, daddy,  _ please _ touch me,”

The sight of Elena desperate prompts Bosley to start stroking her strap lazily, reveling in the pressure the attachment puts on her clit. Knowing how much the visual drives Elena insane, Bosley keeps eye contact with Elena as she coos, “You're such a good girl, Elena, begging me to tell someone else to touch you in front of me. So desperate even for that. Tell me what you think about Jane's fantasy, and maybe I'll tell Sabina to touch you if I like what I hear.” 

“I wanna see that so bad, wanna sit in the corner and be all tied up with a vibe pressed to me, wanna have you not let me come while I watch Jane suck you off so good and Sabina spank her till she chokes on your big strap, daddy  _ please _ touch me, please!” babbles Elena without a moment’s hesitation.

“Good girl,' says Bosley. “Jane, why don't you go ahead and go down on Elena. Almost like your fantasy, yeah? Lay her out nice and pretty for me so that I can see everything. Can you say “yes, daddy” for me?”

Jane moans softly, Sabina leaning over to bite at her neck possessively before shoving her down into Elena’s cunt. “Yes, daddy,” says Jane clearly before she starts licking Elena open with enthusiasm. 

“God, you look so good,” sighs Sabina, fisting one hand in Jane’s hair to control her speed and continuing to rub at herself with the other. 

Elena's propped up against the headboard so that Bosley can see her reaction in full, wrists still cuffed together and attached to her chest. As Jane eats her out, Elena's hands form fists, unable to stretch out to try and direct Jane to go any faster. Elena looks at Bosley, pleading silently, but she just smirks in answer. “Use your words, babygirl, or you won't get anything you want. You know the rules.”

Elena closes her eyes as she blushes, then opens them immediately after.  _ Good girl _ , thinks Bosley automatically, but waits for Elena to speak before praising her.

“I want-  _ ah, _ ” Elena sobs, arching up as Jane laps at her clit softly. “I want- more- but I want, I want 'bina to. To spank Jane like she wanted, please? Want her to feel good, daddy, want us to look good for daddy, please,”

Jane moans into Elena's cunt at the thought, the vibrations making Elena wail with the effort of trying to control her peak. 

“Very good, Elena, thinking about what Jane might want. Go ahead, Sabina,” says Boz, still stroking her strap lazily. “You heard your pretty little present. Spank our girl, nice and hard, so even Elena can feel part of the impact. Got that?” 

Sabina breathes shakily. “Yes ma'am,” she says, taking her hand out of Jane's hair to pluck at Jane's nipples, get her ready and wet first before she raises her hand to strike.

The first blow lands on the swell of Jane's ass, pushing Jane further into Elena's cunt and making Elena flinch instinctively at the sound. 

Jane sobs, but doesn't stop eating Elena out. More blows land in quick succession, alternating sides and speeds, but only increasing in intensity.

Elena and Jane are both sobbing now, at the contact, the sound, being put on display for Bosley to see. 

“Please, 'bina, more, please- please, daddy, I want you to spank me harder,” cries Jane finally, lifting her head up from Elena's thighs, hips thrusting forward. 

Elena sobs at the loss of contact, trying futilely to reach forward for Jane. 

“ _ Jane,  _ please! Please don't stop- Jane, Jane I need you-”

Sabina shoves Jane back down with a firm hand, and smacks her ass harder for stopping. 

“Good, Sabina, don't break your pretty present before I tell you to. Now spank Jane harder for me, make that beautiful ass bright red for me. And while you're at it, why don't we up the game and have you finger Jane, hmm?”

Sabina whines a little, the first sign she's shown of breaking. 

“Sabina. Don't be a brat- I told you to finger Jane. I know that you want to make yourself come, and  _ I don’t care. _ Now do what I say, or you'll regret it.' 

Normally Sabina would say something along the lines of “ _ why don't you make me, _ ” but her girl is just too tempting, ass up in the air and dripping cunt on display as she continues to eat Elena out. She can't leave Jane hanging, not even to brat for Boz. 

“Yes, ma'am,” she says, tracing Jane's dripping lips with three fingers softly then plunging in without warning.

Jane cries out again deliciously, hands gripping tight at Elena's handcuffed wrists for support. 

“Thank you baby, thank you daddy, feels so good,” she mumbles into Elena's cunt, fucking herself back on Sabina's fingers. Sabina slaps her ass and digs her fingers into the redness spread there, making her sob even harder into Elena's cunt. 

“Good girl,” Sabina murmurs into Jane's ear. “taking it so good, all on display and needing to come, and still taking it so well, still eating out Boz's pretty little present so well.” Jane grinds down even harder on Sabina's fingers at her words.

Elena forgets where she is and mouths 'aww' at Boz, who smiles back at her, breaking her top composure for a split second while she-  _ continues to strokes at her strap in long movements _ . Looking down, Elena suddenly remembers  _ exactly _ where she is. Jane's tongue on her clit, sobbing into her cunt for Sabina and daddy for more. Sabina's hand on Jane's ass, fingering her instead of herself, just cause Boz told her to. And Bosley. Bosley's face is carefully condescending, calculated to make all three women in front of her squirm with embarrassment and desire. But Elena knows better, can see the way Boz’s free hand is fisted into the fabric of her pants, the way her breath is deeply regulated instead of naturally rising and falling. 

She knows that Boz is just as affected by all of this as she is, turned on by having Elena laid out like a present and a toy for Sabina and Jane to use and tease, all three of them positioned just as Boz pleases. It's knowing these little clues that make it evident how aroused Bosley is, that nearly sends Elena over the edge.

She arches up, grinding into Jane’s face even as she tries to make herself pull away so that she won't disappoint her daddy. “Please, daddy, I'm too close, gonna come, wanna be good, need to breathe-”

Boz's commanding voice fills her ears. “Sabina, pull Jane back,” she says. 

“Yes, ma'am,” Sabina nods as she obeys. 

“Now fuck Jane till she cums, and fuck yourself too while you're at it. You can come after she does. Elena, I want you to watch. For as long as you need, breathe in three hold in three and exhale three, like we’ve practiced. But don't take your eyes off Jane while she comes. Okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” whispers Elena, breathing deep along with Boz's steady rise and fall until she's ready to get back into the scene.

When she looks back, Sabina is already fucking Jane hard and fast on her fingers, rubbing at her own clit in earnest. Jane's mouth is wide open, eyes pleading for more, entire torso moving with the force of Sabina's fingers. 

Elena's neglected clit is throbbing from three hours of teasing, but Jane looks so pretty and fucked out right now that Elena rises up on her elbows until she can lean forward. She kisses Jane sloppily, swallowing her moans, nipping at her lip. She wants to put on a show for her daddy, and she also wants to make Jane feel good. Elena loves to be kissed when she's about to come, and she knows Jane is the same way.

With a final muffled cry, Jane comes, shuddering and leaning her forehead against Elena's while she shakes. Sabina isn't far behind, draping herself over Jane's reddened ass as she pants for breath. 

Elena swallows each of Jane's moans dutifully, like the good girl she is. After awhile Sabina and Jane both collapse on one side of her, tangling their arms and legs together in sweaty satisfaction. They're both trailing fingers up and down her stomach, circling around her nipples. But their fingers don't slide down further than her hipbone; Bosley hasn't told them to and they all know the order implied in that.

Elena waits as long as she can without whining, though she whimpers when Jane leans over to mouth at her chest. Finally she can't take any more, and looks over at Boz from under lidded eyes. “Please, daddy,” she sighs. “Need you.”

Bosley smiles at her, eyes warm for a second with love then gleamingly sharp the next. “What a pretty fuck doll you are for me, Elena, so patient and knowing just how to make me proud. Sabina, be a dear and help your pretty little present walk over to me, please. I know she must be shaking right now. Yes, good girl. Come here.” 

Sabina hands her over to Bosley, shifting Elena's weight until she's not leaning on Sabina and able to clamber into Bosley's lap. Bosley uncuffs Elena’s wrists from her chest and tugs them to her lips by the chain holding them together, dropping a kiss on each knuckle. Elena arches her spine at her newfound freedom, stretching her arms to reach around Bosley’s neck. 

“Hi Daddy,” she hums, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Hello Elena,” says Bosley as she drops a kiss onto Elena’s nose, making her giggle. “How are you feeling?” 

“Green,” sighs Elena. “I want more, Boz, please,”

“Well.” Bosley hums as she pulls Elena in for a filthy kiss before asking her, “Jane and Sabina look a bit down for the count, so how about we give them a show while they recover? Let them make out all pretty on the bed and watch me fuck you senseless, let them look exactly how desperate you are just for me. Would you like that, Elena?”

“Yes- Boz, I  _ want _ ,”

“Good girl. Turn around for me, pretty girl. I want Jane and Sabina to see your pretty face while you sob and beg for me to fuck you harder, no hiding today. Color?”

“Green, daddy, please, I wanna be good for you, wanna look pretty while you fuck me, just- just hug me while you do it, please Boz?” Elena’s already panting with need, she’s been so close to the edge for so long. It takes her some effort to get up on her knees and flip over so that her back is flush against Bosley’s front. Her cunt is sliding just right against Bosley’s strap, and she grinds down reflexively as Bosley wraps her arms around her in an embrace, holding her close. 

“Good girl, Elena. I want you to ride me until I come. Then you can come when I say so, babygirl, clench around my strap while we all watch you scream for me. You’ve been so good for me, so patient, such a pretty present for Jane and Sabina. Just a little longer, and you can come. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

Elena sobs as Bosley lifts her up slightly, positioning her above her strap. Agonizingly slow, she sinks down, shaking in Bosley’s arms, shuddering at each kiss that Bosley presses to her shoulder and neck. “Yes, Boz, I can do that for you, feel so good for you, I need more please, harder or faster or deeper, anything, I’ll do anything if you just fuck me daddy, fuck me- please,”

Bosley starts fucking up into her hard and fast, just the way she knows Elena needs it. “Good girl, can you look over at Jane and Sabina now? Want you to watch them looking at you, look at the show you’re putting on for them, such a pretty babydoll for all of us to see,” she pants. Bosley’s about to come, Elena riding her strap so that there’s just the right amount of pressure on her clit. But she won’t tell Elena that- it’s much more fun to watch Elena get increasingly more desperate to come, not knowing when she’ll be able to. 

Elena makes a concerted effort to lift her head and make eye contact with the two pairs of eyes burning into her skin. Jane’s rubbing at Sabina’s clit lazily and Sabina’s arm is flexing between Jane’s thighs; they’re both alternating between making out and staring at Elena’s whimpering figure. Jane smirks at her, her molten gaze burning something like awareness, like need, into Elena’s veins. Sabina moans, eyes steady on Elena as Jane’s hand speeds up on her clit, mirroring the way Elena tilts her head back and wails as Bosley fucks up into her, starts rubbing at her clit with her thumb. 

Sabina shouts a short  _ ‘Fuck _ !’ as she comes, curling her bicep faster so that Jane falls over the edge alongside her. Bosley thrusts against the suction at her strap’s base, fucking into Elena steadily, until she comes with a soft grunt in Elena’s ear.

Elena’s whimpering and sobbing and begging now, not caring what a mess she looks like, how loud she’s being. “Please! Daddy, you said I could come when you did, I need it, I’m so close I can’t hold it off much longer, I wanna be good. I wanna be good for you and Jane and Sabina, wanna look pretty coming for you, please, I’ll do anything, anything! Just, just let me come, please, please I’m your good girl, I’ll be your good girl,” she wails, fucking herself harder on Boz’s strap, writhing against her torso, her arms enveloping her, feeling so tight and too much and unable to hold herself back a second longer-

“Come for me, babygirl. You can come now, I’ve got you darling, you’ve been so good for me. So pretty for us.” says Bosley, running a hand through Elena’s tangled hair as her back arches and stiffens, shaking. She brushes Elena’s hair aside so she can mouth kisses against her neck. Whenever Bosley bites down, Elena’s hips thrust and roll harder, wringing her orgasm out of her until she finally starts to relax. She leans backwards completely, curls into Boz’s neck to hide her face, still panting. 

Bosley stops thrusting, still brushing a hand over Elena’s hair, smoothing errant strands and scratching at her scalp gently. “Good girl,” she croons. “You were so good for us, Elena. You did such a good job, you were so amazing. Right, Jane? Sabina?”

Sabina nods emphatically, then realizes that Elena can’t see her, says “You did so good, baby. So hot, looked so good, best present ever.”

Jane hums in agreement, tucked into Sabina’s side, running her hand over Sabina’s arms and belly. “So pretty, Elena. You were so good to share, so pretty to watch, all for us. You did amazing, darling. Thank you Boz, for arranging everything. This was a  _ fantastic _ surprise.”

“Congratulations on your mission,” mumbles Elena from against Boz’s side. The other three women laugh fondly at how cute she is, even when she’s all worn out. 

Elena’s still nestled on Boz’s strap, Jane and Sabina are still tangled together in the bed across from them, too far to reach out and touch. It doesn’t matter. They stay in place, basking in the hazy comfort of one another’s bodies, a mission well done, the unspoken connection that wraps around all four women, fills them up with warmth. There’s enough time later to take care of everything else. Right now they’re  _ here _ , together. That's all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with us and thirst over hot ladies on charlie's angels discord: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/dy9VYPH


End file.
